


Однажды в Китае

by WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)



Series: WTF Made in China 2021: челлендж [5]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021
Summary: Аватарки 120х120, 10 штук
Series: WTF Made in China 2021: челлендж [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160027
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Made in China 2021





	Однажды в Китае

**Author's Note:**

> условно навеяно Неукротимым в плане взаимоотношений кто кому кто )  
> Ван Ичжоу — полумафиози, Цзи Ли и Чжу Цзаньзинь контролируют улицы от его имени, Лю Хайкуань — полицейский, его сводный брат Ван Ибо — ведущий спортивного шоу на местном канале, любит гонять на мотоцикле, Сяо Чжань — фотограф, Ван Чжочэн — бейсболист, как и Цао Юйчэнь. Ли Бовэнь — пловец. А Ван Хаосюань — гопник, просто гопник.

1 |  2 |  3 |  4 |  5  
---|---|---|---|---  
6 |  7 |  8 |  9 |  10


End file.
